It is desirable to divide drawers or the like but not limited to drawers into compartments or sections of variable size. Other divider systems are limited in that the components must be broken to construct the compartments, thus they cannot be reconfigured. Also, other divider systems are preconfigured and can only be utilized in similar sized drawers thereafter.
There is a need for a divider system that will expand to any size drawer or the like, can be reconfigured unlimited times without damage to or destruction of the dividers, and having the ability to form any desired configuration or compartments.